Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a male zabrak sith lord, known for being the first apprentice of the Emperor and the first sith lord to show up in a thousand years. History Early life Sometime during Darth Maul's early life he became the first apprentice of Darth Sidious and heavily tatooed himself for a more menacing appearance. 32 BBY In 32 BBY, he was introduced to Darth Sidious separatist affiliation Nute Gunray via a hologram to deal with the two jedi knights who had disturbed their affairs. Sidious sent Maul to track down the two jedi and kill them and he tracked them to Tatooine where he sent out some of his probe droids to track down their exact location. After receiving the information that the jedi were at Mos Eisley, he took his speeder to go there and eliminate them, and ambushed them as they were walking to their ship to leave the planet. There he started a ligthsaber fight with one of them, Qui-Gon Jinn, using one blade of his double-bladed lightsaber. Although as their ship was rising from the ground Qui-Gon managed to jump onto it and escape in time. Darth Maul disabled his lightsaber as he watched them leave the planet, knowing that he had failed the mission for now. After this he went to Naboo to talk to his master, telling him how finally the sith will be revealed to the jedi, and how the sith at last will have revenge. Afterwards Maul was sent to Naboo to join viceroy Nute Gunray, with him being cautious and worried about Maul's presence. Soon the two jedi would come back to Naboo to help to take back the planet from Gunray's droid army and Maul sensed their presence and prepared to go there once again to deal with them. He found the two jedi in a hangar as a door was opened in front of him, and he opened up his two-bladed lightsaber and watched as the other two opened theirs. So started a long, intense lightsaber battle between Maul and the two jedi, and he would kick them away and use several martial arts in which he was skilled to get the upper hand. He soon kicked one of the jedi, Obi-Wan, down a ledge where he would fall after with the two others, and Maul and Qui-Gon continued their fight til they came to the end of a hallway with laser doors that would open and close repetitively. Maul and Qui-Gon was on two different sides of the doors as they closed and Maul walked from side to side, watching Jinn meditate in front of him, preparing himself to continue the fight. Obi-Wan had fell behind and was at the other side of the hallway after getting himself back up after being kicked down and watched the other two. Maul and Qui-Gon could soon sense the doors open again and opened up their lightsaber blades, preparing themselves to fight. After the doors opened he continued his fight with Qui-Gon, with Obi-Wan trying to get to them again but the doors closed before he could completely get to the other side. Maul soon managed to hit Qui-Gons face with his lightsaber-hilt, spin and put one of his blades through Qui-Gons abdomen which killed him and Obi-Wan screamed out in shock. Obi-Wan grew more angry as he watched his master laying down in pain, not completely dead yet, and both Obi-Wan and Maul waited for the doors to open again so they could continue the fight. After the doors opened the fight continued even more intense than before, and Obi-Wan managed to put Maul on the ground and splitting his lightsaber hilt in two. Maul stood again and was even faster with a single-bladed lightsaber, once again getting the upper hand and force-pushing Obi-Wan down the big hole in the center of the room. Obi-Wan managed to grab himself onto the wall of the hole to save himself and Maul watched him as he was struggling to not fall down and clashing his lightsaber against the hole-wall. Maul watched as he could see Obi-Wan focus on something and soon the jedi jumped up from the hole, force-grabbing his fallen masters lightsaber and cut Maul in two, resulting in Maul falling down the hole, defeated. 9 BBY After somehow having escaped Naboo, Maul replaced his legs and lived on until the Galactic Civil War, where he came to work as the leader of the criminal organization Crimson Dawn. After the death of his underling, Dryden Vos, in the hands of the traitors Tobias Beckett among others, Maul was informed of the matter by his other underling Qi'ra. Maul was irritated of the news and told Qi'ra to come to him on Dathomir, where he also told Qi'ra that the two would be working more closely from now on, while enabling his lightsaber. This to threaten Qi'ra. Personality Maul was a menacing sith lord, and during lightsaber fights he focused much more on the lightsaber fighting itself rather than speaking to his opponents or using the force against them. Notes * The only time when Maul blinks in The Phantom Menace ''is when Obi-Wan cuts him in half. * Maul seemed to be the only apprentice of Sidious who Sidious never planned to replace. Appearances in chronological order * ''Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Solo: A Star Wars Story Category:Enemy Category:Assassin Category:Sith